


Erzulie Encore

by left_to_write



Series: Paradise is Forever [1]
Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/left_to_write/pseuds/left_to_write
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is Erzulie Festival week again on Saint Marie, and this time the goddess of love will not be thwarted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This short piece is set a year after Episode 1 of Series 2, but there is no Series 3 - it simply does not exist in my AU.
> 
> I had so enjoyed writing the piece where I imagined different potential romantic endings for several of the TV Episodes, that I wondered if I could take some of the most obvious ones (from the canon) and imagine the storyline(s) one year on now, instead.

 

Camille lifted the beautiful red chiffon dress out of her wardrobe and gazed at it wistfully. Had it really been a whole year since Richard had seen her in this? And why couldn't he have been her date that evening, after all?

The past year had gone smoothly enough with Richard and the team; Dwayne was his predictable loveable-rogue self, and Fidel was fast becoming a policeman of exceptional talent and promise. Camille knew it wouldn't be long before he made Detective.

As for Richard: she sighed and wondered if he would ever have the courage to ask her out or make the first move in some way. Oh yes, there had been a few tentative little comments, a few compliments, tummy weakening looks, etc, but nothing had ever really developed.

Maybe she should take the bull by the horns and give Erzulie a great big nudge. Did she dare enlist the help of her mother, she wondered? Catherine, who had spent the previous year's Erzulie week attempting to fix Camille up with some suitable blind date, had all but given up on matchmaking. It had become increasingly clear even to her that her daughter was too enamoured of the pedantic, though brilliant, Englishman - and vice versa, though they didn't yet recognise it themselves - to have the slightest interest in anyone else.

And, perhaps surprisingly, Catherine found that she didn't really mind too much after all. Camille was her only child and she wanted her happiness above all. So, if Camille had her heart set on the unusual English detective with his love of detail and his aversion to heat, sand and insects, then Catherine was willing to do what was needed to help true love take its course.

What was needed was a plan.

Surely the goddess of love, aided and abetted by two determined French women, would be more than a match for one Richard Poole? In the nicest possible way (of course), Erzulie would dangle the bait, hook the prize, and reel him in, preferably without his ever having the faintest idea what hit him.

 

"Camille, you do know what next week is, don't you?" Catherine asked her daughter a touch disingenuously.

"Yes, _maman_ ," Camille sighed wearily. "And I know you mean well, but I really do _not_ want you trying to set me up with blind dates again this year. Last year was bad enough - "

"No, don't worry, _cherie_ ," her mother interrupted. "I know that things are different now. And I know that there is only one man you've got your heart set on..."

"What do you mean?" asked Camille a tad sharply.

"Come on, do you think you can fool your mother? You may have spent a long time fooling yourself - or rather, _yourselves_ \- but I can tell that it was a certain Englishman who captured your heart quite a long time ago now."

"Oh, _maman_ , it's hopeless. He's not interested in me," answered Camille sadly.

"Now, don't say that! First of all, it's never hopeless (especially not during Erzulie week), and secondly, Richard has feelings for you too, you know. I've seen it on his face in unguarded moments when he didn't realise anyone was watching him. Don't give up yet, Camille."

"I'm not so sure, _maman._ Even if you're right, he's so reserved and emotionally repressed that I can't imagine him ever doing anything about it anyway. He'll never ask me out, let alone tell me how he feels. _If_ he feels anything for me, that is." Camille was beginning to look quite forlorn and Catherine felt truly sorry for her.

"Chin up, darling. Won't you let your mother help you out a bit? After all, I believe I can enlist the help of Erzulie..."

Camille shook her head. She knew what her mother could be like, and even though her intentions were good, the idea that a so-called voodoo goddess could actually cause a sentient human being to 'fall in love' or whatever it was her _maman_ had in mind, was highly doubtful. It may have been a bit of harmless fun, but Camille's problems of the heart were set in the real world, and therefore the answer to them would not lie in make-believe or superstition.

" _Maman_ , I appreciate your prayers for me and all that, but if Richard was really going to feel anything genuine for me, it would have to come from him willingly, not by some sort of 'spell' or 'enchantment'. That would be cheating; and it wouldn't last anyway."

"Of course you can't conjure up a genuine deep and lasting emotion that isn't already there for real, I do understand that," asserted Catherine.

"And do you really think that all I have in mind is lighting a candle or two for you? I intend to be much more pro-active and inventive than that. What I have in mind is a rather strong rousing of the old green-eyed monster."

 _"Maman,_ Richard is many things, but he is _not_ a monster!" huffed Camille, misunderstanding the idiom and indignantly rushing to the defence of her beloved Inspector.

"What? No, I didn't mean _his_ green eyes, silly; I was talking about the good old stand-by: _jealousy._ There's nothing like provoking a person's jealousy - however subconscious - to help them recognise their latent love for someone. Trust me, it works."

 

Quite how Catherine managed to wheedle, wangle and cajole four different - and very attractive - men into agreeing to a 'blind date' with her daughter was a feat that Camille could only marvel at.

" _Maman,_ I'm not sure this is really fair; after all, you know I have no intention whatsoever of letting any sort of relationship develop with any of them, no matter how nice or 'compatible' they might be," protested Camille.

"Relax, Camille. They're not looking for true love, just a pleasant evening with a pretty woman on their arm to pass the time. Let's face it, no one wants to be all by themselves during Erzulie Festival, so most people appreciate a bit of light-hearted amusement or socialising for at least one evening of the week.

"Richard doesn't have to know that, though..," Catherine added with a slightly mischievous twinkle.

 _"Maman,_ that's practically Machiavellian!"

 _"Cherie_ , sometimes a man needs a nudge. Particularly a dense one like Richard."

Camille opened her mouth to protest again, but Catherine challenged her.

"Well, do you want him or not? Good, then let's let him discover just how much _he_ wants _you_ , okay? Like I said, sometimes we don't realise how much we value something or someone until we fear we're about to lose them."

 Camille cautiously agreed. "So, who are they then, these dates?"

 

Unwinding at the end of the week after the successful solving of yet another murder case, the team were having their usual beers at La Kaz. Richard was pushing the boat out and drinking beer and not tea, even though he couldn't usually get what he regarded as a 'decent' cuppa anywhere else on the British/French/native Caribbean island. This, along with his satisfaction at the resolution of the case, may have contributed to his feeling slightly more mellow than otherwise.

So, when Catherine took him aside and asked sweetly if she could 'get his advice' over something pertaining to Camille, he was surprisingly receptive.

"Well, the thing is, Richard, having been on my own for so long, it's sometimes very difficult to understand a man's perspective on these things. You've got to know my daughter very well these past three years, and you have an exceptional ability to read a person's character and motives, being so perceptive yourself. Well, obviously, that's what makes you such a good detective, after all."

She opened her gentle salvo with the kind of compliment that appealed to Richard's professional pride.

Richard was duly flattered. He raised his eyebrows and, with an open expression, said, "Oh! I see. Well...how can I help you, Catherine?"

The latter smiled demurely. "Well, as you may remember, next week is Erzulie week, the love festival that comes round every year." She looked down coyly, then continued.

"I'm afraid that last year's was a bit...unsuccessful with regard to Camille, but I have managed to line up four lovely gentlemen this year, all known either to myself or good friends, and all seemingly trustworthy and upstanding. But, of course, being Camille's mother, I may not have quite the detached view needed to 'read' these men's true characters, or the extent of their compatibility with my daughter."

At the mention of _four_ dates for Camille, Richard spluttered and nearly choked on his mouthful of beer.

"So," she continued with mock naivety, "I was wondering if there was any chance that you might be able to...well...sort of 'vet' them for me. You know, if you could arrange to be 'casually' about the place when they are here, you could subtly observe them - both on their own, perhaps, and even possibly with Camille."

Richard was about to say that was the most outrageous and inappropriate suggestion he'd heard in a long time, but the look of 'innocent' pleading on Catherine's face, and the slight tilt of her head in best 'damsel in distress' fashion won him over. Not to mention the stirrings of an as yet unidentified emotion deep within his psyche, as he began to reflect, with horror, on the prospect of Camille with another man. No, make that _four_ other men, and each one of them a potential viable romantic partner. Maybe even a life partner.....

Something inside him revolted and he knew instinctively that, much as he did _not_ wish meet the potential 'competition' for her affections (now, where did he come up with that word?), let alone observe them together on a date or dates, this could be his best chance of throwing a spanner into the works.

After all, Catherine was actually inviting him to use his deductive gifts to bring some possible influence to bear on her choice of...partner. It was too vital an opportunity to let slip, or so he reasoned.

With an air of gallant self-sacrifice and old school charm, Richard shrugged benignantly and agreed in principle.

"But how will I ever get the opportunity to meet them? I can't be seen to be spying on Camille, and I certainly can't hang around 'lurking in the shrubbery', can I?" he questioned, suddenly somewhat alarmed at the ramifications of carrying out this 'favour'.

Again, another look of feigned innocence. "Um...well, as it happens, I would be needing an extra hand next week, what with all the extra volume of business there will be. Erzulie week is one of our very busiest on Saint Marie."

"You want me to spend the week being your bartender or waiter?!? How the hell is that supposed to work?? I can't just tell the team, 'Oh by the way, I'm bunking off at lunchtime and moonlighting in the evenings as the hired help in Catherine's bar', can I?!?"

Both he and Catherine could feel a rant coming on, so she quickly and deftly introduced the pre-prepared explanation.

"No, no, of course not, Richard. I'm so sorry if that's what it sounded like. No, I simply meant that we could _say_ that you had kindly offered to show my staff how to make a decent cup of English tea, and perhaps a few other English ways of preparing things. And one of the men has a young nephew who has just come back from spending a year in London so, seeing as I know you miss it sometimes, I wondered if you might enjoy reminiscing a bit with him?"

Just then, Dwayne called out, "Hey, Chief, are you coming back to the table? The rest of your beer's getting warm."

Deflected, Richard hurriedly agreed to Catherine's 'hare-brained' scheme, and said he'd drop by Monday lunchtime if he could get away without arousing suspicion. Little did he suspect, of course, that Camille was already in on it, so she would give him all the leeway needed to carry out his secret 'mission'.

"Coming, Dwayne," he called back to the others at the table outside. "I have to go now, Catherine, the others will start to wonder what's going on; we've been talking a bit too long," he said with a slightly panicked expression.

When his back was turned to go, Catherine looked over at her daughter still sitting at the table with Dwayne and Fidel and, seeing that the boys were not facing either her or Camille, gave her daughter a discreet little conspiratorial wink.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

"Richard, may I present Alain? Alain, this is Inspector Richard Poole, our brilliant detective from the Metropolitan Police in London, who came out here to help us three years ago and has been with us ever since."

It was the lunch hour on the Monday afternoon, and Richard had managed to slip away from the station for about 45 minutes, leaving the capable and conscientious Fidel in charge.

Alain was to be Camille's date for that evening, the night that the Festival kicked off. He was about 35 years of age, a Secondary School teacher, and the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. Richard hated him on the spot.

"How do you do?" Alain smiled and said politely, extending his hand to shake Richard's. "I have heard a lot about you already."

Richard raised his eyebrows questioningly and looked at Catherine. "Really?" was all he could think of to reply.

"Oh yes, Catherine has filled me in on your wonderful detective work here on Saint Marie. My mother is a friend of hers, you see. I've only recently moved to Saint Marie from St Lucia, so I haven't actually met Camille yet. But we're going to the party this evening and it should be a great display. Are you going, Richard?"

"Um...no, I...uh....wasn't planning to...."

"But Richard has very kindly offered to give us a few tips here about how to make a good old English cup of tea. Haven't you, Richard?"

"Oh...er...yes, that's right, Catherine. Always good to get these things right - you never know when you might have some visiting Brits, eh?" He tried to sound jovial.

Finishing his crab salad lunch, Alain made his excuses ("Well, it was so nice to meet you Richard; I'm sorry I have to dash back to class now. Perhaps we'll see you tonight, then?"), and left.

Catherine studied Richard's face, watching his eyes follow Alain as the latter walked out of La Kaz.

"Well, Richard, what did you think? First impressions, I mean. I know it was very fleeting, but when you come by later this evening, you should be able to see them together. As it's the first night of Erzulie week, I expect he and Camille will stay here."

Richard's eyes narrowed. "Did you say _'when'_ I come by this evening?" He could tell already that he was not going to enjoy any of this. He didn't like festivals; he thought the whole voodoo thing was absurd; and he definitely had no wish to see Camille having a good time with another man. Or, heaven help him, _several_ other men.

"Yes," replied Catherine evenly. "Don't you want to observe them together? That way you'll be able to tell me if you think they have any 'chemistry'?"

 "Oh, marvellous," he was heard to mutter, as he walked out of the bar, slowly shaking his head.

 

"Okay, _cherie_ , that's number one. Richard's met Alain, and I could see by the look in his eyes that he was not happy. He obviously doesn't want to come back tonight, but I've more or less talked him into it." Catherine looked rather pleased with her first efforts.

Camille sighed again. "Isn't that a bit cruel, _maman?"_

"Not if it means he ends up winning you, Camille."

"Well, what about Alain?"

"Alain is fine. His mother told me he would just like a friendly face to come to the party with; he's not looking for a serious relationship or anything yet. He's just moved back from St. Lucia and he doesn't know many people here at all. He started his new teaching post here only recently, and his priority is to settle into his new life, not look for a life partner."

"Okay," agreed Camille, slightly mollified.

 

Back at the beach shack after work that evening, Richard found himself talking to Harry.

"Well, what would you do? How did I let myself get talked into this?? What the hell has Camille's love life got to do with me, anyway?"

_And why do I feel so uncomfortable thinking about Camille in terms of 'love'?_

Harry tilted his head and looked at Richard curiously.

"You think I should go, don't you? Is that because a promise is a promise, or because I might learn something important? Not that I actually _promised_ Catherine. She's just a difficult person to say 'no' to."

 

Studying the various dresses and outfits in her wardrobe, Camille tried to decide which one to choose for her first 'date'. Definitely not the red dress, that was out of the question, but she realised it was crucial to look as attractive as possible. Richard had called her 'stunning' the year before, and she wanted to 'wow' him again, even though he was not her date this time either.

Finally deciding on a pretty cornflower blue floaty dress, she descended the stairs from her flat above La Kaz and prepared to face Alain.

"You look beautiful as always," enthused her mother, "I'm sure that all the men's heads will be turned by you tonight. Alain is waiting for you on the patio, though."

Camille looked around her in a slightly furtive manner. "Is Richard here?" she whispered.

"Not yet, but he will be shortly, I'm certain of it. Now go, say 'hello' to Alain, but don't wander off where Richard and I can't see you."

Camille dutifully greeted Alain and they had a very cordial first introduction to one another.

Not long afterwards, Richard arrived and, out of the corner of his eye, quickly spotted the pair of them chatting away happily.

"There you are, Richard! How lovely of you to come. Let me get you a drink on the house - it's the least I can do," purred Catherine.

Gesturing towards Camille and Alain, she added, "It seems to be going well so far. Are you getting that impression too?"

Unfortunately, that was exactly the impression Richard was getting and he found himself less than thrilled by it. Camille was a picture of ethereal loveliness, but she was laughing and chatting to another man. A handsome, intelligent, charming and accomplished man.

When they got up to dance to the beat, it was more than Richard could take, so he made some excuse to Catherine about having a fearful headache, and fled back to the beach hut with a scowl on his face.

 

The next day, Richard and Camille both acted at work as if they hadn't been aware of each other's presence the evening before, and carried on with business as usual.

Slipping out to La Kaz at lunchtime again, Richard told Catherine that he didn't think he was up to this little experiment of hers.

"I'm sorry, Catherine, but I get very tired after work and I just need to stay in and have quiet evenings with a good book or a puzzle. I'm sure any of those men would be fine for Camille; it's really not for me to know or to say. And I don't think I should be sticking my nose into her private life, however well-meaningly."

Catherine took a deep breath. Time for some damage limitation.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Richard. It was very selfish of me to burden you like that with my worries. I'm sure Camille will make the right choice...eventually...I hope..." She let the sentence trail off as she adopted her best downcast and dejected expression.

_Oh God, now I feel like a heel. And if Camille did end up getting entangled with someone unsuitable or...or... Oh, it just doesn't bear thinking about...._

Of course, what didn't bear thinking about was the notion of Camille getting involved with _anyone_ else, but Richard hadn't quite got to that point of emotional self-awareness yet. He sighed inwardly and braced himself for a bumpy ride during Erzulie week.

"No, it's no problem, Catherine. For what it's worth, I thought the young man last night - Alain - was quite nice, and Camille seemed to be enjoying herself with him," he conceded, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"Oh thank you, Richard! What a weight off my mind, that really is so kind of you. Now, tomorrow there is another chap to meet. His name is Victor, and he's actually Anglo-Caribbean rather than French-Caribbean."

Richard refrained from saying that was at least one thing in his favour already.

 

Wednesday night was almost a carbon copy of Monday night, but with a different male protagonist. Victor was even better looking than Alain, and an administrator at the Honore hospital. Catherine had roped him in via a long-standing customer, whose cousin was Victor's godmother. He was tall, fit and had sandy blond hair and blue-green eyes. He also looked very well-to-do.

Fortunately  - but unbeknownst to Richard - Victor was a bit of a _bon vivant_ who liked to play the field, and had zero interest in finding himself in a meaningful relationship. The date with Camille was just a lark to him - one of many - and his emotional indifference towards her was mirrored by Camille's towards him.

For their date, Camille wore a different dress, but the effect on Richard was the same. He was yet again captivated by her beauty (showcased that evening in a gorgeously understated soft apricot outfit), and beginning to suffer in silence from the first real pangs of unrequited (or so he assumed) love.

On this occasion, Camille approached Richard at La Kaz and spoke directly to him. "Richard, how nice to see you. Thanks for joining in the spirit of things and giving _maman_ and the staff a few pointers on things. Oh, and this is Victor Drake; he works at the main hospital here. Victor, this is my...boss...well, boss and friend...Inspector Richard Poole."

 

"And how do you like Victor?" asked Catherine. "Isn't he handsome? Just think what gorgeous babies those two could make," she gushed.

Richard looked at her with horror, and mumbled something that sounded a lot like, "For God's sake, woman, give Camille a chance, will you? She's only just met the fellow." _And he looks a right bloody smoothy to me._

Needless to say, the thought of Camille in bed with _any_ other man, let alone making babies with him, had Richard rushing outdoors for air. Well, such as one could get in such a hot and humid climate.

 

"Now you needn't worry about Paul, Camille, because Paul is gay. He hasn't 'come out' because he doesn't want his parents to know yet, so he's 'borrowing' a girlfriend for the festival while they're visiting," Catherine reassured her daughter about date number three.

"But Richard's not to know that, right?" guessed Camille correctly. She was getting a little discouraged by now.

Catherine, detecting a trace of weariness in Camille's voice, asked her what was wrong.

"It's not working, _maman,"_ she answered sadly. "He just keeps politely smiling and saying 'hello, nice to meet you, etc.' to my dates, and at work he acts as if nothing happened."

" _Cherie,_ don't you think that's significant? He's doing his best to conceal his feelings. If he really didn't care, he'd be asking you about your dates. Anyway, I've seen the expression on his face every time he sees both the men and you all dressed up for the evenings. I promise you, he's in love but he's hiding it, even from himself."

 

"Hi Paul, nice to meet you," said Richard rather woodenly. _What's she got this time? Doctor, lawyer, Indian chief? Oh, wait for it - he's good looking too, wouldn't you know it?_

Feeling somewhat 'safer' than before because of the sexual preference of this third man, Camille let her hair down during their 'date' and spent the evening laughing and chatting in animated fashion. Just able to see Richard out of the corner of her eye, she suggested to Paul that they go for a little stroll through the town rather than stay at La Kaz all evening as she had done on the two previous occasions, secretly willing Richard to follow.

Richard unwittingly complied, and kept in step a little way behind them. His police training in tailing suspects on foot even through large crowds held him in good stead.

Watching Camille's flirtatious and mildly giggly behaviour with this latest upstart was not good for his equilibrium.

Waiting for the slightest break in their positions, Richard seized the opportunity when Camille and Paul each turned toward opposites sides of the street to buy some little snacks.

"Hello, Camille," he said as mildly as he could.

"Richard!" she exclaimed, feigning surprise. "How are you? What are you doing on the street here?"

He thought quickly. "Um...I thought I'd pop out for a bit of fresh air and then I...uh...felt a bit peckish, so I thought I'd see if....there was anything....edible...I mean, um...good...to eat from these stands. Um, you're looking...nice...tonight, Camille."

His compliment earned him a dazzling smile. "Thank you, Richard! Um...do you have a...um...date this evening?" she asked, pretending to look around them.

"No - well, you know me. But I did think it might be nice to um...leave my monastic cell...just for a change..."

Just then, Paul came over. "Camille, darling...oh! I didn't know you had company, sorry," he added as he looked back and forth from her to Richard.

"Oh, Paul, it's Richard again; you met earlier." The two men nodded, and Richard looked back at Camille.

 _Boy, those two certainly look rather intense. Intensely friendly, in fact. Hmm...._  Paul thought to himself.

"Listen lovey, would you be alright with Richard here if I popped over and said 'hello' to someone I've just seen over there?" Paul pointed vaguely down the street.

Camille smiled. This was going better than expected so far.

"Yes, sure...Do you mind, Richard?"

Richard blinked. "Uh no...of course not." He tried not to sound too pleased.

 

"Could we walk along the beach, if that's okay?" Camille asked Richard, daring eventually to link her arm in his.

"Of course. My house isn't far from here, so if you wanted to grab a beer or a coffee or something and sit on the veranda...Or would you rather get back to the festival?"

"No, the beach house sounds good to me."

 

Sitting on his veranda not long afterwards, Richard asked her how she was enjoying Erzulie week, particularly her blind dates. It was a wonder what a few beers and the sudden fear of loss could do to loosen a person's lips.

"Well, it's certainly been very lively and eventful. _Maman_ has excelled herself in finding 'eligible' bachelors for me this year, and there's still one more to meet. He spent some time recently in London and _Maman_ said he'd quite like to chat with you about London..."

Happening to glance over Camille's shoulder, Richard caught sight of Harry looking straight at him with a kind of questioning expression on his little face.

_Yeah I know, mate. It's probably now or never...._

"Um... Camille? Can I ask you a...a...personal question?" he ventured at last.

 _"_ Yes?" she replied, in soft ladylike tone. _I've been hoping you would._

"Well....did you think that any of those...um...dates....were...um...you know...er...promising?"

"Do you mean, am I likely to see them again?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

"I...I...don't know," she answered truthfully. _I doubt it, though, even if I wanted to._

"Look, you're probably going to say..." he shrugged bashfully, "well, unless you're desperately keen to go on a date with the next guy, or with one of the others, I was wondering if you might...um..."

_Oh, why do I find this so hard?!_

Camille came to his rescue. "I'm not really that bothered about them, Richard. I...uh...would much rather...um..." Now it was her turn to look insecure.

Gazing directly into each other's eyes, Erzulie finally worked her magic and lifted the veil of doubt and uncertainty.

"I'd much rather spend the evenings with you." There, she finally said it.

Reaching over and gently cupping her chin with his hand, Richard leaned forward and smiled into her eyes. After a moment of heart-pounding anticipation, he closed his eyes and kissed her, ever so gently and tentatively at first, then more deeply and ardently.

"Thank God," he whispered under his breath.

"And Erzulie," came the whispered response.

 

 


End file.
